Lava
Lava is the Liquid form that rises as a challenge to the player. If a player's head touches this substance, they will die instantly. Lava has three main appearances in Flood Escape 2. If you play FE2 Map Test (separate game), you may see numerous different forms. The first look is the plain marbled red slightly transparent liquid that can be seen when all the players are safely at the end, and the lava is rising up. This form can be plainly seen in many maps, including but not limited to Sinking Ship, Abandoned Facility, Snowy Peaks, Autumn Hideaway (Removed) and Oriental Grove. Sometimes you can glitch out of the exit and swim in Lava. The second form of lava looks like magma. It is black with orange cracks similar to magma from a volcano in real life. This type can be found in many maps, mostly insane, including Cave System, Familiar Ruins, Dark Sci-Facility, Lost Desert, Lava Tower and most test maps. This form is a texture. Lava kills the player upon contact with their head. If you fall into this lava, or if it rises on you, you will die if you are not at the end. This liquid form is the most dangerous, as you cannot survive if you fall in. No lava: Castle Tides, Lost Woods, Decrepit Seas, Crystal Caverns and Poisonous Valley. Third liquid: Axiom, Oriental Grove, Infiltration, Mysterium, Snowy Peaks, Autumn Hideaway, Abandoned Facility, Sinking Ship, Lost Desert, Flood Island and Northern Workshop. Second liquid: Sky Sanctuary, Beneath The Ruins(m) acid pipe and Dark Sci-Forest First liquid: Cave System(m), Dark Sci-Forest, Graveyard Cliffside(m), Dark Sci-Facility(m), Gloomy Manor(m), Forgotten Tombs, Wild Savannah, Beneath The Ruins(m) Lava Tower, Familiar Ruins(m) and Blue Moon(m). '(m)' indicated the Lava that is not a red looking water. There are four types of lava that currently present in Flood Escape 2: *Red-Looking Liquid - Red Granite Texture. This lava appears in the following maps: Axiom, Infiltration, Sky Sanctuary, Flood Island, Mysterium, Oriental Grove, Wild Savannah, Snowy Peaks, Dark Sci-Forest, Autumn Hideaway, Abandoned Facility, Sinking Ship, Lost Desert, Gloomy Manor and Familiar Ruins (See the second photo below). *Magma - These lava appears in these maps: Cave System, Lava Tower, Graveyard Cliffside, Beneath The Ruins, Lost Desert, Dark Sci-Facility, Familiar Ruins and Gloomy Manor (See the third photo below). *Blue Magma - This type of lava can be found in the Christmas event map call Northern Workshop.(See the first photo below) *Ghost - This is a special liquid that only appears in Graveyard Cliffside. (See the fourth photo below). *Hot Sand - This as well is an unusual liquid, that looks like sand, rises like lava, but has different layers, getting more and more opaque as they transverse lower. This can only be found in Sedimentary Temple. *Glowing Orange-Yellowish - This is a custom color of lava with the texture same as the poison from Poisonous Valley. This can only be found in Blue Moon. (See the fifth photo below) RobloxScreenShot20190816 194925110 (3).png|Blue-magma lava (Only at Northern Workshop). Lava-1.PNG|Red-looking liquid. Blackrockmagma.png|Magma. Ghostwater2.png|Ghost water (Only at Graveyard Cliffside). RobloxScreenShot20190802 202634848.png|Glowing orange-yellowish (Only at Blue Moon). tr:Lav Category:Liquid Form